Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Origins
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Origins, often known as Origins, is a game developed by EternalBlaze Industries and published via Activision. Although previously exclusive to the Xbox Marketplace as an arcade game, it has now been ported to iOS/Android devices as well as a PC version, purchasable off Steam. Premise Origins takes place during the Second Russian Civil War, at around the same time as Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Instead of progressing through the conflict as both the SAS and USMC Bravo Teams, Origins allows the players to see it through the eyes as Alpha Team, another SAS squadron that is pivotal to Bravo's success at ending the war. The campaign of Origins also tells about Gary "Roach" Sanderson's military career prior to his role as a Task Force 141 operative and how he achieves that position prior to Modern Warfare 2. Campaign *Learning the Ropes *Insertion *Fashionably Late *Blow Out *The Hunt *Infiltration *Countdown *No Fighting in the War Room *Game Over *Mile High Club Characters *Alpha Team **Cpt. Alex Smith **Lt. Ben Weaver **Sgt. Gary Sanderson (Playable character) **Sgt. James Clarke **Sgt. Peter Weston **Pvt. Ethan Grey *Bravo Team (consists of the same characters from Modern Warfare depending on the mission) *Baseplate Multiplayer As Origins is an arcade game, therefore being smaller (in terms of gameplay) than an average Call of Duty game, the multiplayer does not include as big of a variety of game modes a typical Call of Duty game would have, but contains many variations of each general game mode. There are 10 levels of prestige, with 55 being the highest level in one prestige. XP is given out in tens, like the system in Modern Warfare and World at War. The assist system is the same as in World at War, where assist points are awarded based on how much damage the player dealt to their opponent. No Create-a-Class? What?!?! Well... not exactly. The Create-a-Class that most people have known since the innovation of Modern Warfare multiplayer is not the same in Origins. Weapons are still selected in the same manner, but perks and other enhancements are not. Perks and other enhancements work similarly to how they are in Old School game modes, which haven't been featured in the Call of Duty series since Modern Warfare. In the beginning of the match, a Perk Drop will fall from the sky, one in front of each player. Holding down X will give them a random Tier 1 perk, but usually one that will benefit which weapon they're using. Players can earn Tier 2, 3, and 4 perks by attaining a certain amount of kills. These tiers are generally better and more beneficial. Getting different perk tiers also take the place of killstreaks, as multiplayer in Origins is more focused on using guns rather than killstreaks. There are no perk drops in Barebones game modes. Game Modes *'Team Deathmatch' **Same rules as it typically has in any Call of Duty **Variations of Team Deathmatch: ***'Face Off' - 2v2 TDM ***'Tactical TDM' - 3v3 and 4v4 TDM *'Free-For-All' **Same rules as it typically has in any Call of Duty **Variations of Free-For-All: ***'Cage Match' - 1v1 FFA ***'Odd One Out' - The player with the least amount of kills in the current round is eliminated (eliminated players are put in a waiting map until the game is over). *'Search and Destroy' **Same rules as it typically has in any Call of Duty **Variations of Search and Destroy: ***'SnD Doubles' - 2v2 SnD ***'Tactical SnD' - 4v4 SnD (also includes 3v3) ***'SnD Extended' - SnD with 6 rounds. ***'SnD All Day' - SnD with 8 rounds. *'Domination' **Same rules as it typically has in any Call of Duty Fiesta Pack The Fiesta Pack adds Hardcore and Barebones variants of each game mode, including game mode variations. Spec Ops Like in Modern Warfare 2, Spec Ops consists of various missions that players can do, with up to 4 players per game (unlike previous games with Spec Ops). There is no survival in Origins. The missions do not correspond or follow any part of the storyline, although they may gather inspiration and settings from the campaign. Players can choose the difficulty for each mission. In Co-Op, all players will only be rewarded with the lowest difficulty that is chosen for new missions. For example, if everyone plays "Back to Basics" for the first time and everyone except one person chooses veteran (and that one person chooses recruit), everyone will only earn a Recruit Medal for completing that mission. Missions *'Back to Basics' - Complete the obstacle course from Learning the Ropes in a certain amount of time. *'Takedown' - Find and apprehend the HVT in the Middle Eastern village. *'Search and Rescue' - Eliminate enemies in the village and rescue the HVI that has been captured by the Ultranationalist soldiers. *'Need for Speed' - Race against time in a Technical. *'Sabotage' - Sneak into an enemy base, plant the bomb, and successfully escape. *'Infiltration' - Destroy a pair of SAM sites in a certain amount of time. *'I'll Be Your Wingman Anytime' - Provide Sniper Support for Bravo Team while they find Al-Asad. *'Survival of the Fittest' - Survive increasingly difficult waves of enemies while waiting for evacuation via helicopter. *'Think Tank' - Provide support for other SAS forces and Bravo Team as they complete their objective using a tank. PC Exclusive The PC edition of Origins came with two exclusive Special Ops missions that were supposed to be added to the original game. *'Another Day at the Office' - Assist Bravo Team in infiltrating the ship in the Bering Strait (remake of Crew Expendable from Modern Warfare, but with different objectives for this mission). *'Survivor' - Survive the helicopter crash and sneak out of enemy territory alive. Differences between versions These denote the differences that these versions have between the original game released on the Xbox Marketplace. Mobile Edition *Named as "CoD: Origins Mobile" *Does not have Special Ops *No prestiging in multiplayer, the max level is raised to 100 instead *Cutscenes for missions are shorter *Does not have all the maps for multiplayer *No achievements PC Edition *Comes with two PC exclusive Special Ops missions *Higher quality and definition Trivia *This is the first video game created by EternalBlaze Industries that wasn't made for the Imagination. *The final three missions share the same name with the Modern Warfare mission each coincides with. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Origins